New Friend
by ajson123456
Summary: Mike, Lucas and Dustin find a strange girl in the woods. After bringing her home, they quickly discover she has hidden talents, which she soon puts to good use on the three unsuspecting teen boys. Rated M for strong language and heavy smut.


***Please note this is a re-upload of a chapter featured in my 'Hawkins' Horniest' story. I'm doing some reorganizing so from now on, any and all oneshots will be published as separate stories. This will allow HH to continue with a single timeline and with a more focused storyline. This chapter (along with Chapter 6) will soon be removed from the original story.***

 ***Obligatory 'Don't Like, Don't Read' Warning***

 **HEAVY SMUT AHEAD**

* * *

 _ **November 7, 1983**_

"She's an escapee is the point. She's probably a psycho."

"Like Michael Myers."

"Exactly! We should've never brought her here."

"So you just wanted to leave her out in that storm?"

"Yes! We went out to find Will, not an-" Lucas Sinclair choked mid-sentence. "What the fuck!"

The remaining two pairs of eyes turned to see a completely naked girl staring at them, a blank expression staring back.

All three boys quickly recoiled in horror, their backs turning and their hands shielding their eyes from the girl's nude form.

"Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god!" Dustin Henderson's curly hair dripped with rainwater as he flinched.

"Y-You're supposed to put the clothes on!" Mike Wheeler informed her, trying to sound as gentle as possible given the circumstances.

"No."

Her response was soft, but final.

"No? You can't... you can't just be naked," the blushing Wheeler boy insisted.

The girl's expression remained blank.

"Yes."

"Um, no, you can't!" Sinclair shot back.

"Yeah, it's kinda weird," Dustin offered.

Ignoring them, she stepped forward and placed a careful hand on Mike's shoulder, his coat still damp.

"Wet," she concluded.

"Could you just put some clothes on?" Lucas sounded almost desperate.

At their annoyance, the girl's expression dipped. Mike turned just enough to see a sadness creep onto her face. Feeling guilty, he turned to face her fully.

"I-It's okay. We can turn round if you want. Right guys?"

Lucas and Dustin frantically shook their heads at their dark-haired friend, letting him firmly know that wasn't something they were about to do. At least, not willingly.

Mike grabbed them both and used all of his strength to force them around. Giving in, his friends sighed in defeat and looked straight down away from the sight before them.

The three teenage boys were trying to keep their eyes away from her, but seeing a naked girl for the first time had them all intrigued, even if they didn't want to admit it.

"So..." Mike attempted to alleviate the uncomfortable silence. "What's your name?"

"Eleven."

"What did she say?" the dark-skinned boy questioned.

"Eleven," she repeated for him.

"What?" Dustin half-whispered to Lucas, clearly confused. "That's not her name!"

"Eleven." She was adamant.

"Okay then," the dark-haired boy assured her. "Well, my name's Mike and this is Lucas and this is Dustin," he introduced his friends, their eyes shifting uncomfortably.

The girl gazed at their dripping wet clothes.

"You..." she began, her voice slow and careful. "You shouldn't be wet."

The boys looked at her when she gave her first sentence that consisted of more than a single word.

"You should take them off too." She gestured to their rain-soaked clothes.

"Oh, it's okay," the Wheeler boy looked at his friends, "They're going home soon and I can just change when I-"

"Change here. Change now... Mike." She spoke his name slowly, as if processing the word. "Please."

Lucas turned to his friends. "Is she serious?"

"I think she's serious," the curly-haired boy replied all too quickly.

"Uh... okay, I guess?" Mike eyed her nervously. "I'll go get some dry clothes for us to put on."

As the Wheeler boy started up the stairs, Eleven startled, her expression shifting to worry.

About halfway up, Mike heard a click from the closed door at the top. Approaching slowly, he turned the handle.

Locked.

All three boys stared at Eleven, eyes wide as a single trail of blood seeped from her nose.

"No. Here."

Mike slowly returned to his position between his friends. They were now clearly afraid of who, or rather, what they had brought back with them.

She used the wet shirt in her hand to wipe the blood from her face.

"That's okay," Dustin spoke first, his voice trembling slightly. "We can air-dry, right?"

The curly-haired boy was the first to take off his soaked jacket, the other two cautiously following. They felt her eyes on them as they removed the rest of their clothes.

Soon enough, the teen boys were left only in their underwear, three bulges visible through each of their fabrics.

"No. Like me." Her voice was still gentle, despite her bold intentions. She was perfectly comfortable with no clothes on, and thus she saw no reason as to why they wouldn't be.

The boys shared a defeated look before taking off their underwear and immediately placing their hands over their exposed dicks.

Eleven's eyes narrowed. Confused as to why they were hiding themselves, she took hold of Mike's hands and pulled them away from his body, his semi-hard cock revealing itself to her. She watched in awe as it slowly expanded to full hardness.

Looking either side of him, she noticed that Dustin and Lucas were facing the same problem, their swollen tips peering out from behind their hands as their dicks became too big to cover up entirely.

Mike's eyes bulged out as Eleven sank to her knees in front of him, her hand moving slowly towards his erection. His breathing hitched as she curiously traced her finger along his length before wrapping her hand around it entirely. She looked up at his red face as she gently stroked his cock, feeling it pulse in her hands. Initially an act of genuine curiosity, she could see that Mike seemed to be somewhat comfortable with her actions, despite his blush. As such, she continued.

Eleven raised her free hand and carefully took his balls in her palm. The Wheeler boy gasped as she massaged his sensitive sack with delicate fingers.

Her attention was averted back to his erection when she noticed a small drop of clear fluid seep from the tip, which she quickly caught on the end of her finger. Tentatively raising it to her mouth, she licked it off and was surprised to find she enjoyed the salty taste.

Releasing Mike's cock and balls from her grasp, Eleven turned her attention to the curly-haired boy to her right.

Dustin's heart hammered in his chest as the girl wordlessly pulled his hands away, just as she had done to Mike, his thick cock springing up in her face. She repeated her actions and stroked his erection with one hand, the other cupping his balls, her fingers running across the small globes encased within. Dustin stared down at her, his mouth gaping slightly.

All three boys were frozen in place, the heavy rain outside the only source of sound. They occasionally glanced over at each other but found themselves unable to speak as the girl they had found in the woods toyed with their naked bodies.

Lucas shifted nervously, knowing he was next. As expected, she released Dustin and moved on her knees across the carpet towards the dark-skinned boy. Although futile, Lucas kept his hands firmly in place, only wavering when Eleven reached out to pull them away, the girl eager to examine the third erection on offer to her.

She studied the Sinclair boy's hard cock, mentally comparing it to the others on display. It was noticeably the longest, though not quite as thick as the curly-haired boy's. Jerking it slowly, she took note of the soft sigh that escaped his lips. As per her routine, she pumped his cock as her other hand closed around his balls. She rolled both orbs between her fingers and gently tugged on the dark sack.

Only after she had sufficiently inspected all three rock-hard cocks did she revert back to her original position in front of the dark-haired Wheeler boy, his pulsating erection mere inches from her face.

Looking up at their blushed faces and wide eyes, Eleven was suddenly wary of her actions, a worried expression returning to her face.

"Was that... good?"

Mike turned to each of his friends. Realizing they weren't about to give him a response that wasn't a frozen look of astonishment, he answered for them.

"Uh... y-yeah."

She didn't look convinced.

"Really good," he finished.

Eleven was satisfied with that response. Still, she wanted to play with her new friends some more. The young girl stared at Mike Wheeler's teenage dick for a few moments, her mind formulating her next idea.

Leaning forward, she tentatively flicked her tongue across the tip of Mike's erection. He let out a soft moan, his cock twitching as she made contact. She took that as a good sign and did it again. Figuring he was enjoying her actions, she parted her lips and slowly took his shaft into her mouth, another moan escaping him, this one more drawn out than the others.

His friends gaped in silence as Eleven sucked Mike's cock. The dark-haired Wheeler boy placed a gentle hand on the back of her head as she filled her mouth with his entire length. He shivered when he felt her tongue sweeping across his throbbing shaft.

Keeping his dick lodged firmly in her mouth, Eleven removed her hands from Mike's hips and grasped the other two erections that were pulsing either side of her.

Lucas and Dustin gaped audibly this time as they each felt a soft hand start to jerk their hard cocks. The boys exchanged glances again, all three completely taken aback by their girl's actions.

Mike moaned as his dick left Eleven's mouth with a pop. She looked up at him and then to his friends, evidently proud of the reactions she was eliciting from them.

The Wheeler boy groaned again when Eleven's mouth enveloped him once more. This time it closed firmly around his soft balls. She moved her head back, pulling his sack as far as it would go before it popped out, leaving it glossed with her spit.

Her hands continued to work the other two erections as Lucas and Dustin moaned from the pleasure.

She removed both of her hands from their pulsating cocks to wipe off another line of blood that had started to drip from her nose. Despite the lack of any physical content, both dicks continued to pump just as they had been doing before.

Lucas and Dustin stared at each other, first in confusion and then in a mix of shock and realization.

 _Locking doors with her mind wasn't her only skill._

Dustin opened his mouth to speak but only a low groan found its way out. Lucas, meanwhile, was staring down at his own hard cock, his eyes wide as he was telekinetically masturbated by the young girl.

Eleven looked at each of them for a moment before returning her mouth to Mike's cock, this time taking it in further, causing the teenage boy to moan loudly as she began deepthroating him.

Mike couldn't help but to start thrusting his hips, his actions sending his cock deeper into her throat.

Neither Mike nor Eleven slowed their pace, his entire cock slamming in and out of her mouth and his balls slapping against her chin. The Wheeler boy felt his orgasm approaching in no time.

"I'm gonna... fuck I-" He tried to warn her as best he could.

Mike threw his head back as he came, his spasming cock emptying several spurts of hot cum straight down her throat. Surprised at the amount of salty liquid flooding into her mouth, Eleven pulled away. Mike continued to spew his load onto her as he panted wildly.

The sight of their best friend blowing all over Eleven was enough to bring Lucas and Dustin to their own climaxes, their erections still pumping hands-free. Both boys groaned loudly as strings of sticky cum shot from their twitching cocks.

Eleven continued to jerk them with her mind as ropes of their thick cream splattered across her face, a few jets mixing with Mike's as they fired into her open mouth.

Releasing her telekinetic grip on them, Henderson and Sinclair watched the last few streams of cum shoot from their tips.

The three best friends stood in silence as they stared at Eleven, her face coated in their hot loads.

She reached up and dragged two fingers across her cheek, gathering up as much spunk as she could. Given it came from her right cheek, she figured the stringy cum mostly belonged to Lucas. Opening her mouth again, she sucked the sticky mess from her fingers and guzzled it down greedily, enjoying the salty taste.

The boys continued to watch in awe as she did the same to her left cheek and swallowed down a second scoop of jizz, this time most of it belonging to Dustin.

Eleven finished by licking her lips and slurping up the last few drops of the three creamy loads. She noticed their dicks were now soft and moved her gaze up to their faces.

"Was that good?" She repeated her earlier question, hoping the response would also be the same as before.

This time, all three boys responded.

"Uh, yeah," Lucas said, almost hesitantly, his voice quiet.

"It was awesome!" the curly-haired Henderson boy enthusiastically told her.

"Yeah... that was amazing, Eleven!"

All three replies brought a smile to her face.

Eleven had very much enjoyed giving her first blowjob. She loved the taste of Mike's cock and beamed with excitement knowing she still had two more to taste.

 _Maybe tomorrow_ , she thought.

After re-dressing, the boys told Eleven about their friend's disappearance. The innocent girl seemed sad that he was missing but they assured her he would be found.

Mike, Lucas and Dustin all smirked at the same thought.

 _They couldn't wait to introduce Will to their new friend._

* * *

 **This one didn't have as much smut as I originally had planned but hopefully you still enjoyed it! This particular story will be continued somewhere down the line.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
